Do You Remember?
by DiabolikFanfics
Summary: AU—No one could possibly remember their daycare center days so vividly. Ayato most certainly doesn't. "Hey Ayato, Do you remember..." "No, how the hell do you expect me to remember?" (Slight romance)


**Summary: AU— No one could possibly remember their daycare center days so vividly. Ayato most certainly doesn't. "Hey Ayato, Do you remember..." "No, how the hell do you expect me to remember?" (Slight romance)**

 **Characters: The triplets, Cordelia, Yui K.**

 **Genres: Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Do You Remember?**

* * *

"Amazing, he's amazing!"

"He looks so cool!"

"Well, he is the best basketball player after all."

Cheers and screams could be heard loud and clear inside a high school gym. The loud cheering were mostly compliments thrown at a red-head teen on the basketball court who had the number one labeled on his back and front basketball shirt. Majority of the high pitched squealing and cheers came from the female audiences, cheering for that one basketball player on the court. Almost everyone single pair of female eyes were solemnly locked on that one basketball player.

"Go Ayato-sama!"

"You're the best Ayato-sama!"

Down on the basketball court the red-head teen, known as Ayato Sakamaki, smirked as he dribbled the basketball towards the basketball net. He could feel the stares of awe, admiration, jealousy as well as a few lovestruck gazes directed towards him. But he wasn't satisfied with it. He wasn't satisfied. After all, he did not see his brothers in the crowd. Though he grabbed the most attention out of all his teammates, he didn't get the attention he wanted.

* * *

 _The relationship between him and his brothers was distant._

 _He felt the need to impress them._

 _But ended up impressing someone else._

" _Kanato, Laito, I made a sandcastle! Isn't this the best one you've ever seen?"_

 _A little boy with red head stood proudly in front of his masterpiece, facing a sandcastle that he would be able walk inside as if it was his home. His arms were proudly crossed in font of his chest, sparkling with pride as if he had created the most incredible thing in the world. The boy felt like he had spent twenty-four hours of creating his masterpiece, though in actuality it only took the boy about twenty minutes to finish._

 _The red headed kid turned his head in all sorts of directions when he received no replies from his brothers and shouted,"Hey! Where did you guys go?"_

" _Yes, yes Ayato, what an amazing sandcastle— Kanato, don't run towards the streets!"_

" _But it's getting away and Teddy says he really wants it."_

 _He spotted his brothers chasing after a butterfly that was heading towards the street while one of the staff member of the daycare center ran after them, yelling for the two boys to stop. He saw the staff member scold his brothers and herd them back inside the daycare center._

" _..."_

 _Disappointment was written all over the boy's face. He stared at the ground in disappointment with his fists clenched and pick up his right foot like he was about to kick a soccer ball. The red-head was about to take out his anger on his sandcastle he had poured so much effort into building but a voice interrupted him._

" _A-Ayato-kun!"_

 _He turned around, facing a girl around his age with a blush painting her cheeks. He raised a brow at her trembling figure; it was obvious to him she was embarrassed she had called him out. He was surprised she knew his name, since he had absolutely no clue as to what was hers. Her skin was pale, almost as pale as mythical creatures known as vampires. A white and pink flower hair clip clipped the left side of her wavy hair. The girl nervously clenched her fists and opened her mouth to speak once more._

" _...T-The castle…," the girl began as the boy's green eyes lit up with pride,"...it looks amazing."_

 _His green eyes instantly filled with gloom, when the blonde had commented only about his castle._

" _Oh, thanks," he blankly responded. He reverted his attention back to his sandcastle and began wrecking it._

 _Her compliment did not make him the least bit happy._

" _W-What are you doing!"_

" _I'm rebuilding it."_

" _Then, may I help?"_

" _Now way!_ _You're not taking the credit!"_

" _Huh? What credit...I just wanted to help..."_

" _Just stand by and watch instead!"_

" _Okay..."_

* * *

The red-head's signature smirk was plastered on his lips as he dunk the basketball into the net, scoring the winning point. The buzzer rang, signaling the end of the basketball game. Shouting, screaming and shrieking ensued, echoing sounds of of joy and disappointment throughout the gym.

"Yay, they won! Wasn't that an amazing game?"

"Ah...they lost a game again..."

"Hurry and pay up. I totally won that bet."

"..."

Enveloped in a sea of people, Ayato searched for brothers. Tip toeing with his head held high, he muttered,"Tch, where the heck are they? They said they would be here—Argh, I don't want to deal with that right now."

His green eyes had caught sight of several small herds of giddy and lovestruck girls heading for him, which made him squirm his way through the crowd and out the gym. He changed into his school uniform in the locker room and grabbed his belongings. Walking out of the locker room, he headed towards the area where free food was being given out by the cooking club.

The area wasn't that far away, however it tired the red-haired teen very much.

"Haaa...how dare they make Ore-sama search for them…," Ayato muttered as sluggishly stumbled about with the sight of food and people eating filling his vision. He ceased his stumbling, stood his ground, and tip toed. Taking in the view, he scanned the sea of people in search for his family. He looked and looked in every direction, unsuccessful in spotting his brothers in the large crowd.

Letting out an irritated puff of breath, Ayato muttered,"Where are—"

"Hey Ayato, were you searching for us~"

"Teddy and I are hungry, hurry up and get us something sweet Ayato."

Ayato turned around, facing his brothers in surprise. "You guys came—,"however, his expression changed into a cocky one and his trademark smirk made its way on his lips as bragged about himself,"I was really cool back there wasn't I? I was the best, right?"

A pair of green eyes and a pair of purple eyes stared back at Ayato with blank looks.

"Aren't you guys going to compliment me!"

"Whatever~ We'll get the food ourselves, go find a table Ayato," Laito said as he disappeared into the crowd of people along with Kanato.

"Tch, they didn't even praise me," Ayato mumbled as took a seat at an empty table.

* * *

"Fufu~ As expected for Yui-chan to be handing out takoyaki~"

"I wish I could have seen his game..."

"Are you that infatuated with him, Yui?" The purple head teen directed his question towards his blonde haired friend who was standing behind the counter giving out takoyaki. Kanato then quickly brought his worn out teddy bear closer to his ears and questioned the toy bear. "Hmm? What is it Teddy?"

"What is it? What's Teddy saying," the wavy blonde haired female asked as she prepared takoyaki, desperate to know what her friend's teddy bear was saying.

"Oh, Teddy says you have a weird taste in men."

"How rude, Ayato-kun is you brother you know!"

Yui's cheeks puffed up and turned bright red with anger when she finished sentence. Ever since she had met Laito and Kanato during their daycare center days, she found it odd that they would distance themselves from Ayato from time to time.

"You two should spend more time with Ayato-kun," Yui lectured the two Sakamaki brothers then quickly turned her attention to the customers. With a smile plastered on features, she handed the customers boxes of takoyaki,"Here you go!"

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

"Thank you very much."

Laito scanned the tables for any signs of Ayato as he commented,"Impossible, Ayato is always surrounded by girls everywhere we go."

Yui and Kanato raised their brows at Laito and muttered in unison.

"The same goes for you doesn't it?"

"Your describing yourself as well...He's such an idiot, isn't he Teddy?"

"Did you two say something?"

"No."

"Well, anyways~"

Kanato and Laito, well, mostly Laito, teased their blonde-haired friend about Ayato while Kanato just criticized the blonde for falling for Ayato as she distributed free takoyaki. Laito teased her by saying things such as "I have pictures of Ayato without clothing on, you would love to see that wouldn't you Yui-chan~" or "Don't you want to see picture of a shirtless Ayato~", making her blush beet red while Kanato covered his teddy bear's ears. As expected, all of Laito's comments were perverted. His teasing stopped when the president of the cooking club advised Yui to take a break.

"Oh Yui-chan, before you take a break can we have—"

In a flash, five boxes were placed on the counter.

"Here, two boxes of takoyaki for Ayato-kun—What's wrong?"

"Hey Teddy, she really has terrible taste in men…"

"How scary Yui-chan, did you prepare these five boxes specifically for Ayato..."

Yui just smiled in response and said,"Let's hurry and find Ayato-kun before the takoyaki gets too cold—"

"Teddy and I found him...I'll go look for a new table."

"Already," Yui questioned as she scanned the crowed in search of Ayato.

"Alright, I'll go fetch Ayato. Yui, go with Kanato."

"Wait I want to—"

"Don't worry I bring your beloved to you in a flash~"

"Please stop teasing me!"

…

"You know, you guys should really spend more time with Ayato-kun,"Yui suggested as she took a seat in front of Kanato who was snacking on his free sweets. Smeared cream and crumbles on the corner of Kanato's mouth made Yui chuckle a bit, earning her a look from Kanato.

"He's always busy and mother always makes him study everyday so we shouldn't bother him—Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, it's nothing,"she said as she waved her hand in dismissal. Her chuckling ceased and a small smile formed."It's sweet that you and Laito care—"

A glare from Kanato made her zip her mouth shut but his glare didn't last for too long. His expression softened and gazed intensely at the scene behind Yui. A sly smile made its way to the purple-head teen's lips, making Yui stare at him in confusion.

"What is—"

"Look behind you."

The blonde did as she was told. Looking behind her she saw a large crowd of females surrounding and squealing over someone. Who? She had no clue who it was. Yui turned back and faced Kanato with a questioning look which made his smile grow larger.

"It's Ayato they're surrounding. Are you jealous?"

Laito was in the crowd as well but Kanato purposely excluded him.

Looking back behind her in surprise Yui muttered,"No way..."

Pretending to whisper to Teddy, Kanato spoke audibly, "She's definitely jealous isn't she Teddy?"

Yui faced Kanato, denying the fact that she was jealous,"I-I'm not—"

Laito's voice interrupted her.

"If you all leave us alone, we'll provide you all with shirtless photos of ourselves!~"

Instantly, a red faced Yui could hear high pitched squealing from behind her.

"You're thinking about a photo of a shirtless Ayato aren't you Yui? She's such a pervert isn't she Teddy?"

"Please don't say such things that aren't true!"

…

"You're kidding about the photos right?"

After Laito had bribed the girls Ayato questioned his brother's bribery. Sure, from time to time Ayato enjoyed being bathed in the spotlight but he certainly did not want anyone having a picture of him shirtless on their phone. They walked towards Kanato and a girl with shoulder length wavy blonde hair. The girl was familiar to him, as if he had encountered her somewhere before.

"Well, I'm kidding about sending them a pictures of me but I have plenty pictures of you I could send to them~"

"How the hell did you get pictures of me without me noticing."

"It's a secret~ Hey Ayato...do you remember that girl, Yui-chan."

Laito pointed to the girl that chatting with Kanato.

"No, how the hell do you expect me remember?"

"Geez, calm down~ I was just asking if you remember her...I really pity her for falling for you."

"With that flat chest? I wouldn't be interested in her at all," Ayato sneered.

Acting like a love cupid Laito continued pressing on about Yui.

"Hey, did you know she always stares at you during basketball practice and goes to every single basketball game just to see you play?"

* * *

" _He so cool and handsome~"_

" _Is he the best player in the team?"_

" _Of course he his!"_

" _Ayato-sama, do your best~"_

 _Practicing for a basketball game for tonight, the population of girls that would always watch the basketball team play increased more than usual. As Ayato dribbled the basketball towards the net, he saw a blonde-haired girl with a white and pink flower clip adorned on the left side of her hair staring intently at him from his peripheral vision. He quickly dismissed the girl's gaze and focused on his practice._

" _Yui-chan, pres called you for help!"_

 _The girl did not budge and continued to stare at Ayato with pink eyes sparkling in awe as her companion waved hand in her face in order to get the blonde's attention. A wide smile appeared on her lips when Ayato shot the basketball into the net from an impressive distance._

" _Hey Yui-chan! Geez, are you that infatuated with that Ayato—"_

 _Snapping back to earth, the blonde heavily blushed in embarrassment and dragged her companion out the gym._

* * *

"All four of us were friends since daycare center days, don't you remember?"

During his daycare center days his friend, Yui, would give him piano lessons at the daycare center.

* * *

" _No! I don't wanna go! Why does Kanato and Laito get to stay?"_

" _Your piano lessons are scheduled at three, now hurry up and get in the limo."_

" _No!"_

 _Outside the daycare center Ayato struggled against his mother as she tried to tow him towards the limo. Like usual, Ayato would have to leave the daycare center at three for piano lessons while his brothers got to stay until six but today he put up quite a fight._

" _Ayato, piano lesson—"_

" _May I teach him piano...for free?"_

 _Ayato's mother stared at a young girl with blonde wavy hair around the same age as her son in surprise with her mouth gaping wide open while the girl just innocently stared back at the surprised mother._

 _Ayato also stared at the girl with surprise. He didn't know her name but he had encountered her before._

" _Sandcastle…," he muttered._

 _..._

" _Here, play this and you can teach him."_

 _Cordelia, Ayato's mother, handed the girl a music sheet. The blonde did as she was told and played the music with ease. Cordelia could not point out any mistakes whatsoever as if the girl was a professional musician. Cordelia noticed her two other sons were applauding, while Ayato puffed his cheeks in anger and crossed his arms in front of his chest._

" _I bet I can play that better than you!—"_

 _Cordelia was surprised to see her son sit on the bench next to the blonde and play the piano. Her son never really like studying, especially piano. It was decided that the blonde would be Ayato's piano teacher starting the next day._

 _Ayato disliked the studies his mother would always sign him up for—especially piano lessons since he was terrible compared to the son of his mother's rival. But of course he would never admit that out loud._

 _Because of Yui, he got to stay until six._

 _Each day he spent time with Yui on the piano._

" _Tch, I don't need you help!"_

" _But..."_

" _I said I don't need it!"_

 _Even when he didn't need piano lessons, they still hung out together._

" _Ayato, let's build a sandcastle!"_

" _..."_

" _What's wrong?"_

" _Hey, you're name...what's your name again?"_

 _Day after day…_

" _That's the wrong note."_

" _I knew that...I was just testing your ears!"_

 _...after day…_

" _Hey Yui, you have a flat chest."_

" _Huh? What's that?"_

" _I don't know I heard it from one of the staff members."_

 _...until he had move to another daycare center along with his brothers._

" _Hey Ayato, you won't forget me right?"_

" _Yours truly would never forget!"_

" _But keep this hair clip as a reminder."_

" _Oh, didn't you say you wanted to say something to me?"_

" _H-huh? I d-did?"_

" _Your face is getting really red Yui..."_

 _Five years went by..._

" _Why hair clip..."_

 _...and he completely forgot._

* * *

"What makes you think she's so special from all the other girls who always watches me play basketball."

"I'm just saying~"

Laito took his seat next to Kanato, purposely making Ayato take a seat beside Yui. Laito was playing cupid and Yui did not like it one bit. She would rather have Ayato sit across from her than for him to sit next to her. And though she was completely ecstatic that her crush was seated right besides her, it didn't calm her nerves down. On the inside she was screaming with absolute joy, however on the outside she was nervous as heck.

Her pale hands were rested on her lap, right hand was placed over her left, as she stared down at her hands like it was the most interesting thing in the entire world.

"That girl you're sitting next, her name is Yui Komori," Kanato introduced as he stood up from his seat,"I'm going to get more sweets. Do you want anything Yui?"

The girl just furiously shook her head with her head still faced down, unable to utter out a single word nor pick her head up.

Laito, looking through the bag that had contained his macaroons, sighed. "Those macaroons were mine Kanato...I'm getting more sweets too."

In Yui's head, she mentally pleaded her friends to not leave her alone with Ayato. She couldn't believe Kanato was playing cupid along with Laito. Once Kanato and Laito left the table, the only ones left at the table were Ayato and Yui, however a pair of green eyes and a pair of purple eyes were observing them from afar.

"Why do I have to take part in this farce? Teddy already feels like throwing up."

"I said I will buy you tons of sweets tomorrow—Fufu~ I bet Yui-chan will be making the first move~"

"…," in response, a sigh and an eye-roll was all that Laito received from Kanato.

As soon as Laito and Kanato had left, nothing but silence surrounded the red-head and the blonde. Neither of them looked or spoke to each other. They were both staring intently at something. For Ayato, that something was a box of takoyaki placed on the table in front of him. While for Yui, that something was her hands placed on her lap.

Though Yui kept her gaze stuck to her hands she broke the silence between them.

"T-The basketball game...You were really cool..."

"Really? Thanks…,"Ayato, not tearing his gaze away from the box, responded blankly, trailing off for he could not remember her name.

It was odd. Ayato felt as if he had a similar conversation with the girl when he was younger. He could remember what Kanato had said her name was but he was sure it started with the letter y.

Yui, sensing that he did not know her name, replied with disappointment written in her voice,"Yui Komori...my name Yui Komori..."

Ayato finally broke his gaze away from the box and looked at Yui. The blonde looked as if she was about to cry; her pink eyes wavered and started to well up with tears. Though the girl's depressed state irritated him, he did not now how to handle a situation such as this one. Crying girls was a situation he would be used used to for he would reject all love confessions he got, but the blonde made him feel guilty for some odd reason.

"Tch, why are you getting all upset for? Do you honestly think I'll remember all of my fangirls names," he said in arrogance, though he felt guilty and panicky on the inside.

At this, Yui instantly shed tears.

"Why are you crying? H-hey stop crying!"

Sniffles continued, making Ayato uncomfortable.

"H-hey, stop crying already!"

Tears and sniffles kept on rolling.

Tears rolling down a girl's cheeks was a situation he should be used to, but the blonde that was sniffling as tears ran down her cheeks and him feel guilty as heck. It was weird how he was trying to think up of a way to cheer the blonde up.

"...A date, let's go on a date tomorrow—please stop crying." 

He spouted out the words without a single thought.

* * *

"Fufu~ A date with Yui-chan huh~"

"Shut it! Why the hell are you two in my room—dammit why hasn't she replied yet!"

Kanato and Laito had invaded his room, which was a rare sight to behold. They occupied Ayato's bed, lying flat on their stomachs and watched their brother glare intensely at the screen of his phone. Adorned in a simple white shirt worn underneath a black jacket with a red hoodie and blue jeans, Ayato was all dressed up for the date. He had messaged Yui a few minutes ago and waiting for her reply felt like forever.

"You did make her cry after all, isn't that right Teddy?"

"I didn't make her cry!"

"Hey Ayato, isn't it a good thing she's not answering," Laito questioned as he stared at his own phone, texting someone."You won't have to go the date or is it that perhaps you…," Laito trailed off as sly smile was plastered on his face,"...have taken interest in Yui-chan~"

"I have no interest in that flat chest—"

"Then why are you so eager to go on the date,"Kanato questioned as he fiddled with the eye patch on his teddy bear.

"I'm not!"

"Sure you aren't, we totally believe you Ayato~"

"…," Ayato could not help but he roll his eyes in irritation while his lips formed a small smile. It had felt like eternity since the three had a conversation such as this one.

"Ayato, your piano lessons starts tomorrow—"

His smile instantly dropped into a frown when he heard the words piano lessons coming from his mother.

"—What are you two doing in Ayato's room," Cordelia entered the room, surprised to see all three of her sons in the same room with each other.

"Ayato has a date today mother," Kanato explained.

Laito nodded in agreement,"We're prepping him for his first date~"

"Are you implying that yours truly has never been on date before! I'll have you know—"

"Is that so," his mother questioned. The tone in her voice was devoid of emotions as if she was a robot. However, the words that soon came out of her mouth was filled with playfulness. Like Laito and Kanato had done so before, a sly smile was plastered on her lips as she teased he son about his date,"Are you two an item yet? Make sure to bring the girl over after the date, okay Ayato?"

"Yeah, sure..."

It most certainly surprised him. He thought he would never have a conversation like this one with his family. He really couldn't believe he was having this kind of conversation with his family.

"Hey Ayato, if you guys pass by a sweets shop don't forget to buy some sweets for Teddy and I."

"Be sure to bring her to come over after the date, you hear me Ayato."

"Ayato-kun~ Do you want to know the secrets so stopping a girl from crying?"

"You little shit—If you knew how to handle crying girls all along, why didn't you tell!"

A text message from Yui signaled it was almost time for the date.

* * *

"Sometimes I miss the big games but I never miss you practices."

"I'm the best player on the team aren't I?"

"Of course you are Ayato-kun. You really do your best in everything."

"What are you talking about I am the best at everything."

The date turned out to be a walk around a large park as they conversed about random topics. From the topic of school to random topics like clouds in the skies the light-blue sky, they talked and talked. Ayato found it odd that he was actually enjoying the girl's company. He also remembered something.

Whenever he practiced for basketball he would always feel an intense gaze on him. Now he was sure that it was her who was always watching him with such a passionate gaze during basketball practice.

"How about piano? Are you the best at that?"

"Of course I am! Didn't I just tell you that I'm the best at everything?" 

The corner of Yui's lips tugged up into a gentle yet gloomy smile.

"Then, do you remember me," she questioned.

They continued to walk one last lap around the park as the sun began to set.

"Why are you asking me that? It's Yui Komori."

"Not my name," Yui chuckled meekly. "Daycare center...Do you remember the piano lessons?"

He continued to stare on ahead as he kept his lips sealed tight, trying avoid answering her question. He was sure Yui would burst into tears if he did. So, he tried to think up words. Words that wouldn't cause wet tears to run down her cheeks again.

Even if it was a lie.

"Of course I remember."

"That's a lie isn't it?"

"..." Sorrow was perfectly written in her voice that he could not bring himself reply. But he wasn't fully lying. Laito had jump-started some of his memories from daycare center days. He remembered bits and pieces, but he didn't fully remember the days he had spent with her.

"That's okay, I'm fine with this," she continued on. The corners of her lips tugged up into a huge smile, though traces of heartache was present in her voice and clearly present in her pink eyes. Tears we're already welled up in her eyes but she did not let them run down her face.

She rubbed her tears away with the palms of her hands as she continued talking.

"Yesterday...I'm sorry that I cried...," her voice trembled as she forced herself to not cry, to not let her tears sun down like a river,"...but I was really glad t-t-that—"

"Another one! Let's go on another date tomorrow,"Ayato quickly suggested in order to stop Yui from crying. But the exact oppossite happened.

Yui burst into tears.

"W-Why are you still crying? I thought that would make you happy!"

"I-I h-happy, t-that's why."

Ayato hugged her, burying her face in his chest. He thought the hug would make her tears go away but just like his first plan, it had the opposite effect.

"Why are you still—The hug is supposed to stop you from crying!"

"Wahh...I'm sowwry..."

His phone, in the pocket of his jeans, vibrated.

 **ObsessedWithTeddy: Her crying is annoying, hurry up and do something about it and don't forget to buy me sweets.**

 **PervertedFreak: You can't even stop Yui-chan from crying? Really? Oh and Yui thought the date was just a friend hang out thing so you should hurry and make a move on her.**

"The fuck...are they watching us are something—Stop crying already!"

"Waaaahhh But...I'm happy...wahh."

He couldn't help but laugh and hug her tighter. Yui reciprocated, hugging him back as tight as she could.

"I'm happy too..."

Though he couldn't remember, he was oddly filled with joy.


End file.
